


Technicalities

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [77]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen Work, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21. G1; Perceptor, others - “I’m a scientist, not a sniper!... Well, technically, I suppose I am, but still!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicalities

They were pinned down, trapped in the ruins. Plasma blasts and shrapnel flittered about, singing and tinging off their armor at times. 

“Frag it all,” Ironhide grumbled, “Jus’ shoot’em, Perce,” Wheeljack grumbled, earfins flashing red. 

Perceptor hunkered down further, and glared at the other scientist, “I’m a scientist, not a sniper!... Well, technically, I suppose I am, but still!”

“I’ve seen you in action, just get it over with so we can get out of here,” Ratchet chimed in. “I’m not doing any good trapped here, and Jack and I don’t have that kind of firepower.” 

Perceptor made a little whining noise, before finally pulling his rifle out of his subspace, he turned, scooting up and lined up the shot. It seemed to take an eternity before he finally pulled the trigger, but the shooter screamed loud and high, and then the scream caught up abruptly, “One down,” Perceptor murmured.


End file.
